Crossover Universe: Prologue
by Bob8644
Summary: The Journey Begins! A Mechanism from Another Dimension! Strangers have been roaming around town as of late. They carry weapons and tools not familiar with our world. Van and Tia meet two of these strangers: one proclaims to be his father, the other a robot lost in our world. Can Van solve the mystery of why they're here?


" _I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same._ "

-Lex Luthor

This is a tale of a band of heroes who journey throughout the dimensions and universes.

They will fight evil villains and meet brave fighters like themselves.

Their mission is to find hope.

They do not know their destiny.

But they will meet it.

Van was getting ready for a brand new day. He made his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and put on his favorite outfit, a red leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, with tight black gloves, black pants, and black shoes to match. He also had his two trusty guns by his side: The Immortal Athena. 10 shots, crafted by the finest gunmakers. He plugged his keys into his car, and drove into the city.

Van was going to have a great day today. He was going to have a sweet date with his girlfriend Tia, the smartest and finest girl he'd ever known. Van drove by the coffee shop Tia was staying by and got out of the car. Tia was a beauty, with shiny blue eyes and long red hair. She was wearing a white coat with a red shirt underneath, red leggings, and black high heels. She also had a necklace given to her by her late mother, who died of an unknown illness.

Van sat down next to Tia. " Hey, how's it going? " he said. " Doing good, " replied Tia. They both ordered their drinks and began to talk. " So what's been going on lately? " asked Tia.

" Well, have you heard about the recent strangers visiting our worlds? They look like aliens compared to the people here, " explained Van. " But the government said that they were checking on them, so I'm a bit relieved, but still not sure... "

" The government is crap these days. They don't know what democracy is anymore. Like last week, when- "

" Calm down, m'lady. You're getting off topic, " replied Van as he took a sip out of his espresso. " I don't know if they're friendly or not. I actually got a glimpse of one yesterday. "

" You did not. " scoffed Tia.

" Oh yeah? I got a photo, " said Van as he pulled out his phone. He showed her the photo, which showed a man with a large hat which resembled that of a samurai, carrying about 6 swords with him. " See this? You wouldn't see this in public, would you? "

Tia snorted. " That's probably just a cosplayer. There's a comic con going on right now. "

"... OK, do you even believe this is real? " asked Van.

" No, " swiftly replied Tia. " you watch too much anime, Van. " She giggled.

Van sighed and put away his phone. They both had their drinks and left the shop. Tia got in Van's car as he drove off.

" So, what did you want to do? There's some good movies out right now. There's Deadline 3( an action flick ), Blackstar ( a David Bowie documentary), and a whole bunch of others, " asked Van.

" I wanna go see that new Jaden Smith movie, " said Tia, while secretly blushing. Van sighed. " Girl, you and I both know that Jaden Smith is a complete retar- "

Before Van could finished, there was suddenly a flash of light accompanied by a huge explosion. Van stopped as he and Tia looked behind themselves. There was a huge green portal of sorts, with electrical energy emitting around it. Van and Tia quickly got out of the car. A man stepped out slowly. He had a pale tan of sorts, white spiky hair and a white beard, and had yelllow eyes. He was wearing lots of armor, with his arms appearing to be mechanical, like he attached chainguns to his arms.

Then, the man aimed his arm straight at Van. Van jumped into the car along with Tia as the man fired bullets out of his finger tips like it actually was a chaingun. Bullets flew everywhere as cars were flung into the air by bullets, which they then exploded. Then, the man lowered his arm.

" Vans. " he yelled in a bold voice.

Van got out of the car slowly, his eyes white with confusion.

" I've been looking for you. I want to bring you back into my family. "

Van didn't understand. " Wh-what family? Who are you?! "

" You'll find out if you come with me. If not...you'll just have to find me...my son. "

The man entered the portal as it closed. Everything was back to normal, it seemed. But Van didn't understand a thing. Son? Family? Who was this man?

" Van? Van? Van, are you okay? " Tia tried to talk to him and snap him out of his hypnosis. Instead, he stumbled over, slowly starting to black out.

Tia had started screaming. " Van?! VAN?! I-I can get a doctor if- "

But Tia was cut off as yet another portal opened, getting Van's attention. ' Another portal? ' Van thought. " What the hell is happening?! " he yelled as he stood up.

But the person who came out of the portal wasn't really...a person. It instead was a robot. But it wasn't a Terminator or a Dalek. This robot was much cuter. It was small, very small, and had two large green eyes. Van kneeled down to get a closer look. "...who are you? "

The robot responded with a question himself:

" Can you help me? "


End file.
